


it's never easy (but that's okay)

by lovecamedown



Series: finnrey drabbles & ficlets [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, F/M, Finnrey Fridays fic, Finnrey fridays, Hope, Hurt/Comfort, idek i just wrote this real quick it's probably terrible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 09:20:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8050819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovecamedown/pseuds/lovecamedown
Summary: Life isn't easy. It never has been. But, being together, that's okay.





	it's never easy (but that's okay)

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Finnrey Friday y'all! Have a Finnrey drabble :D

Life isn’t easy. It never has been.

But with Rey’s head tucked under Finn’s chin, his arms wrapped safely around her, holding her close to him, she forgets that for a little while.

She forgets about all the nights spent alone. All the nights spent trying so hard not to cry. All the nights where she would shiver against the cold and hug her blanket; begging someone, something, _anything_ , to get her out of that place.

She forgets for a while because now, every night, she has Finn. She no longer gets cold. No longer feels alone or lonely. No longer begs for the nights and the days to be over. Because Finn is here, and he’s holding her close, and this is more than enough for her—for the rest of her days.

 

 

Life isn’t easy. It never has been.

Not when you grow up in a place that tries to make you in to a monster and convince you that it’s for the good of the entire galaxy. That being evil and taking innocent people’s lives and trying to control everyone and everything is a _good thing_.

Finn used to lie awake every night in the barracks, knowing he only had a few more hours before he had to get up for the morning drills, and just stare out in to the darkness. Wondering if there was anything out there that was better than this; or if _this_ was all there ever would be for him.

But now, when he lies with Rey beside him, curled up against his side with her head on his chest, leg hooked over his and her hand lying right over his heart, he feels he can breathe. He knows that he was made for more. That he _is_ more than what the First Order tried to make him.

Rey anchors him to reality, her rising and falling chest against his ribs a steady reminder of the fact that he’s here, she’s here, and they’re together. They’re not alone anymore. And they never will be.

Finn wishes he could go back in time to ten-year-old-Finn and tell him that, ‘hey, everything’s going to be alright. Be brave, and strong, and don’t leave anyone behind; because, one day, that’s what your wife is going to say to you every time you leave her for a mission. _Come back to me_. And you’ll say, _always_.’

 

 

Life isn’t easy. It’s not been easy for a long time.

But sitting here under the inky black night sky with Finn and a blanket wrapped around her, Rey knows that it won’t always be this way. The hope in her heart that she had as a child hasn’t gone away. It’s only grown stronger.

She presses little kisses to Finn’s neck and face and smiles as he smiles underneath her, his eyes closed as the gentle wind blows over them. Rey’s fingers trace over his jaw and his cheekbones and his hair.

He’s here. He’s in front of her. He’s alive and he’s _hers_.

In the midst of war, it’s moments like these that make things easier. That make everything worthwhile.

Because, one day, they’ll be free. And on that day, and for all the days afterwards, they’ll have each other.

 

 

Life isn’t easy, but that’s okay.

Finn runs towards Rey after a long, hard, dangerous mission. His feet won’t go as fast as he wants them to – as fast as he _needs_ them to – along the landing strip concrete, but she’s running towards him, too, and soon enough they’re together. Crashing in to each other with babbles of “are you okay?” “did they hurt you?” “I missed you” and arms being thrown around each other. He holds her tightly against him, pressing his face in to her neck and breathing her in, one hand at the back of her head.

“Oh, Rey,” he whispers. “I’m so glad you’re here.”

Rey pulls away and presses her lips to his, and Finn feels her tears fall against his cheeks.

He pulls away, cups her face in his hands and strokes them away. Then looks her all over, seeing that her face is covered in mud and dotted with blood. There’s a cut on her forehead, dried blood surrounding it, and he wants to reach out and touch it; kiss the pain away.

“Rey, you’re hurt,” his finger hesitates over the wound.

“Oh, no, I’m fine, really,” she reaches up to cup his face, too, and frowns when she sees the cut on his ear. “You’re hurt, too.”

“It’s just a couple cuts and bruises. I’m okay. Yours is worse. Do you need a doctor?”

Rey just shakes her head and kisses him as an answer, and then there are more tears running down her face. “I love you,” she whispers against his lips. “I never want to do a mission without you again.”

“Ditto.”

She kisses him again. And again. And again.

And Finn knows that life isn’t easy. But in moments like these, it’s okay. As long as he gets to be with Rey, it’s all okay.

 

 

Life isn’t easy. But it will be one day. Easi _er_ , at least.

They’re sure of this when they come home one day and patch each other up in the medbay before heading to the meeting Leia just called. And there’s a smile on her face. A real smile; albeit tentative.

There’s hope now more than ever.

Rey squeezes Finn’s hand. She squeezes right back.

They always have each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave a comment and/or kudos if you enjoyed :)
> 
> Love :* xxx


End file.
